Hammer toe, a deformity of the proximal interphalangeal joint of the second, third, or fourth toe causing it to be permanently bent, in severe or longstanding cases, may require surgery.
Several devices are commonly used for the surgical correction of hammer toe. One such method consists of a single-piece correction device that is threaded on one end. One problem with the single-piece device is that it does not provide a means of adjusting the compression between the phalanges being joined, which can lead to improper healing of the phalanges. A second problem with the single-piece device is that it cannot be adjusted to correlate to the length of the patient's phalanges. Thus the distal end of the device is usually left extending from the distal end of the patient's distal phalanx. As a result, the patient's skin around the extending portion of the device cannot be closed by surgery, thereby creating a pathway for infection while the patient is convalescing and awaiting the surgically joined phalanges to heal.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method for enabling a surgeon to correct a hammer toe deformity while creating proper compression between the proximal phalanx and the middle phalanx of the foot. The apparatus and method include a proper diameter to fit within the phalanges of the specific toe being operated on. The hammer toe apparatus and method further requires a means of properly gauging the length of the correction apparatus to enable it to be flush with the end of the distal phalanx.